Hello again
by FoxFaceBerries
Summary: Foxface tried to do something unspeakable, but she's now better, after a year of therapy away from her friends. But she now has to face even more drama, back in the real world she was away from. Pairings are Foxface/Marvel, Cato/Clove, Finnick/Annie, and Katniss/Peeta.


Paste y

**I have a goal, and that is to actually finish this story. This story has major Foxel in it, but hints of Clato, Odesta, and Everlark. Please review, because it helps me become a better author. Thanks, gracias, merci. K read now. **

**Foxy POV**

I can finally get out of this place. This crazy warden that keeps me locked up. They think I'm crazy, but I'm not. I just have issues. My best friend Clove Sevina is picking me up with her boyfriend Cato. Now, let me tell you something about Clove and Cato. They are madly in love. More so than anyone I know. It's hard for them to keep their hands off of each other; at least, that's what happened a year ago.

The doctors walk me out. One on each side of me, holding me scarred wrists behind my back, thinking I'm gonna run in front of the cars and kill myself. That only happened once, but I would be paranoid if I were them to. Clove and Cato were waiting in the front of their car. It was the same car they've had ever since I met them. It was an old, run down Jeep that makes weird noises when you start it up. It's that type of car that you think could break down at any minute.

The doctors said a goodbye to me, and slowly walked back into the building, not taking an eye off me while doing so. Clove welcomed me in a big hug, which is odd, because she is not the hugging type. She is more of the stabbing type. Cato hugged me too, which isn't as odd, since they basically do everything together. Cato opened the backseat door for me and I slowly got in. I slid my suitcase next to me, and sat with my back up straight, trying not to fall asleep. They had never seen me when I had nightmares, which is now a usual thing ever since I went to that building.

"Foxy, you have no idea how happy we are to see you. I can't believe it's been a year since I've seen you. Since I've seen my best friend." Clove said, turning around to look at me.

"Hey, I thought I was your best friend…" Cato said while jokingly pouting. Clove and I giggled. I've missed them. I've missed their voices, their looks, their jokes. How was it possible for me to make it through without them?

"I hope this isn't too personal, but have you gotten better? With your problems and everything. Foxy, you have no idea how much that hurt, when I saw you on the bridge, when I saw you taking a leap. It just broke my heart, I hope you know that." Clove said, tearing up.

"Clove, I promise that I'm fine. I just needed to be in the hospital for a while. I needed that help." I said. Clove slowly nodded, processing what I had just said in her head. "Is everyone excited to see me?" I asked.

Clove giggled quietly. "They actually don't know. I want to see their faces when I walk in with you. A new you." She winked at me and turned around in her seat.

I wonder how much my friends have changed, if they have girlfriends or boyfriends now. If they even remember me. If they got married or even had kids. I know it's only been one year but, I mean, having a kid only takes 9 months.

Cato pulled into the driveway of my old house. It hasn't changed one bit. It's still the same light yellow color, with white frames on the windows and doors. The same white porch and black screen door. It's almost as if nothing ever changed.

Clove opened the door for me and I got out. Cato stood in front of me to shield me from any of my friends that might be looking out the windows. I didn't have a suitcase or anything to give away the fact that I was home. I was stuck in a hospital gown all day, with nothing to do.

Cato opened the door, and I saw two of my friends, Katniss and Annie lying on the couch, watching what seemed to be reruns of Say yes to the dress. "Hi Cato, where are the grocery's? I thought you went to the store?" Katniss asked.

"I went to pick up something even better." He said. He got out of my way, revealing me to Katniss and Annie. Katniss' jaw dropped as well as Annie. "OH MY GOD!" Katniss screamed, running up and hugging me. "FOXY!" Annie screamed, joining the hug. I was tearing up, not because they were basically squeezing the life out of me, but because I was so glad to see them. Katniss looked the same. The same brown hair pulled into a side braid with her dad's leather hunting jacket. Annie looked like her hair was a bit more red and the made her freckles more noticeable.

"What's going on? We heard you scream!" Finnick said coming from the hall with Peeta, of course without a shirt on. "Oh my god, is that you Foxy?" He asked.

I nodded, and Finnick ran up to me and hugged me as tight as he could. He must have gotten more ripped when I was gone, because I felt his muscles could have cracked my skull. Peeta came up behind me and hugged my head. His chin was scratchy with the stubbles of the beard he was trying to grow. The rest of his skin was soft, like babies would be.

"Marvel is gonna be thrilled." Cato said, wrapping his arm around Clove, bringing her closer. Marvel has always been my best friend. We have always done the best of things together. We sort of had like a flirtmance, and in case you don't know, a flirtmance is more than a flirtation but less than a romance. I thought I was in love with him, before the thing happened.

"Foxy, you see, ever since you tried to kill yourself, Marvel had went into a deep depression. He can't believe that his best friend was almost going to be gone forever. He is going to be so happy that you're back. Why don't you go up to his room? It's the same that it's always been. Plus, I think he was able to get up and take a shower today." Clove said with a wink.

I smiled at her and walked up the stairs. I went to his door. It was the same white color, the same as the frames outside. It was decorated with his name in black letters, which me and him did as a joke together one time. And he also had photos of his friends and himself on his wall, which was something new. Most of them were of me and him, but all of them were before my attempt.

I knocked on his door. He groaned before saying "Come in." I walked in, and his face was down in his pillow, on the same bed he had always had. I was shocked to see his walls. They weren't the sky blue color anymore that was almost identical to his sheets. They were a red color. The same color as my hair. My name was written on one of his walls. Not my nickname, but my real, full name. Finch Marie Emerson was written in black paint on the side of his wall.

"Well are you going to talk or are you just going to stand there? Because, to be honest I would just like to cry in peace!" He said with anger to his voice.

"Marvel," I said while sitting down on his bed, placing my hand on top of his leg, "Turn around." He groaned but eventually did turn around. His eyes were closed, so you could see that his usually pale skin was blotchy from all the tears shed. But what I can't believe was all those tears were for me.

He opened his eyes, and looked at me dead in the eye. "Am I hallucinating? Foxy, is that really you?" I nodded. He breathed heavily, and placed his face in his cupped hands.

He didn't say anything. He just looked at me in the eye. He cupped my soft pale skin in his hands, and pulled me in for a kiss. His lips were soft. Softer than most of Peeta's skin. Softer than a babies skin. He kissed me gently. I didn't argue or anything. This is what I wanted in the first place. Before the jump.

We slowly broke apart, and he looked me in the eye again. "Foxy, I love you. I don't want this to be too fast for you, especially since you just got out of the hospital. I love you though. I loved you when we were just friends. I loved you since the first day I laid eyes of you in kindergarten, even though back them we didn't even know what love was. I love you though."

I grabbed his hands, and wrapped mine around his neck. "I love you too." I said, just before going in for another kiss.

our document here...


End file.
